


Don't mess with Lauren

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt lets Sebastian in no uncertain terms what will happen if he continues to mess with the New Directions
Series: Glee Drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Don't mess with Lauren

** Sebastian and Lauren **

New Directions sang ‘Black and White’ and did a bit of threatening to Sebastian for his treatment of Blaine. Kurt totally saw he was just paying lip service when he agreed to a cease fire. Kurt snuck away to make a phone call.

“Lady Hummel,” Sebastian greeted outside of the auditorium.

“Meercat face,” Kurt returned. “They might not be able to tell that everything you said in there was bullshit, but I can.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian scoffed. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Not me you need to worry about,” Kurt said simply.

“It’s me,” a deep yet feminine voice said from behind Sebastian. Before the Warbler could react, Lauren Zizes got him into a head lock. Sebastian tried to break out, but there was no throwing Lauren off.

“No, here’s how it is,” Kurt began. “Lauren doesn’t ever forget a face, and she cares about her friends. I am lucky enough to be considered one of her friends. Now, Lauren here is our state wrestling champion, and also knows of several secret beat down spots. You will change your attitude and any on your team, or things will go very different for you.”

“I don’t like people messing with Kurt,” Lauren explained. “There’s a reason Dave Karofsky transferred to Carmel for his senior year. And it wasn’t because Kurt was voted his Prom Queen.”

“You beat up the Bear Cub?” Sebastian managed to eek out.

“He doesn’t bother Kurt anymore,” Lauren said firmly. She would never admit to anything – plausible deniability. “Now, are we going to have a problem?”

“No,” Sebastian promised, fairly terrified of Lauren. She must have been satisfied because she let go and helped to straighten him out. Lauren may have been a few inches shorter than him, but he realized that she pretty much had him over a barrel.


End file.
